Summer of Wisteria
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Harry proposes to Ginny after the Final Battle, but Harry wants to be a gentleman and wait for Ginny to finish school. Ginny has other plans. She wants to get married under the Wisteria at the burrow, and it only blooms during the Summer.


Harry looked around the Great Hall, eyes sweeping over the bodies and the people mourning them, green eyes looking for one person in particular.

Ginny.

He saw the clump of Weasleys plus Hermione, huddled around Fred's body, but he didn't see Ginny among them.

Curious, Harry walked out of the Great Hall and to the marble staircase. He turned around, looking back in case he had indeed missed her among the others.

"Harry?" A quiet voice called from behind him. Harry whirled around to see Ginny descending the stairs.

"Ginny" He breathed. Even bruised and exhausted, she looked beautiful. He opened his arms to her, but she held back.

"H-Harry... Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, beginning to cry. Harry's heart broke as he saw the distrust in her eyes. Ginny came down the last few steps towards him, lips quivering.

When Ginny got close enough, she raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek, his head snapping to the side. Harry turned back, looking down at Ginny with an expression on his face no one could describe.

So many emotions were in his eyes... love, worry, regret, pity, sadness, happiness, relief, exhaustion.

The look broke Ginny down, and she fell forwards into Harry's arms, crying harder than she had in a long time.

"Shhhh, Ginny. I'm here. It's all right. I love you" Harry whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair comfortingly. He felt the shoulder of his already destroyed shirt grow wet from her tears. She fit just perfectly in his arms.

"Oh, Harry. I love you too... I missed you... So much" She mumbled into is shoulder.

"I missed you too Gin, I thought of you every single day" Harry replied, kissing the top of her forehead. Ginny looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Harry took her cheek in his hand and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Ginny pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry relished the kiss, sparks dancing under his eyelids. He had missed kissing her like this... And had fantasized all too many times about it while on the hunt for Horcruxes. He wanted her, badly.

After another treasured moment, Ginny pulled away, ruffling his hair. This made him smile, remembering other days she had done that same action.

"Gin, I want to ask you something" Harry said. Ginny pulled some hair behind her ear and waited as Harry dug around in his pockets for something.

To Ginny's complete surprise, Harry pulled something out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee, holding out a small ruby ring to her. Her jaw dropped.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry asked in a tender voice, smiling up at the woman he loved. More tears poured down Ginny's cheeks as she nodded slowly.

Harry grinned, slipping the ring onto his fiancee's finger.

"We'll wait until you finish next year" Harry said, and Ginny laughed.

"You're such a gentleman, Harry... Don't you want to get married at the same time as Hermione and Ron?" Ginny giggled. Harry turned purple.

"Hermione and Ron did WHAT?" He choked out. Ginny laughed even harder at the face her fiancee was giving her.

"Where were you when Ron proposed, like in the middle of the room...?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"I-I..." Was all Harry could say.

"I'm pretty sure you were right in front of them, Harry"

Harry gave Ginny the look a petulant child would give its mother, and she totally lost it, nearly falling over from laughter.

"Ginny..." Harry said in a low voice, and she sobered up, leaning forwards and taking Harry's face in her hands. He put his hands on her hips, and Ginny bent to kiss her future husband on the forehead, right next to his scar.

"Don't you think it would be nice to get married this summer, when all the wisteria on the house is blooming, and we could be right beside Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked. Harry frowned.

"Gin, as much as I want that, you're only sixteen... I don't want to take you away from finishing at Hogwarts"

"You can take me away wherever you want, Harry Potter" Ginny whispered, pulling her finacee to his feet and kissing him again. Harry sighed.

"We'll ask your parents"


End file.
